


Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: “D’you wanna get married?” Gigi blurts out before she can think it twice. No, scratch that. She’s not thinking at all.Crystal doesn’t even flinch or look surprised by the question; she just stares at Gigi for a long second, blowing the smoke in her face again.“Sure, why not?” She replies, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stomping on it.Or, the clowns are drunk and get married in Vegas.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> SPARE ME THE DIRTY GLANCE, ‘KAY? the people asked for it (well, it was like three anons and one person.) and i delivered. will someone read this and not think i’m straight up mental? who the fuck knows! but just to clarify - yes, i did write based off gigi’s instagram caption where she said she and crystal got married in vegas. do i think that’s true? that’s for me to know and clown over, thank you very much. it’s not beta-ed at all and poorly looked over, so pls act as if there are no mistakes even though there are. title comes from Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry.
> 
> she/her pronouns are used because they're in drag

“D’you wanna get another round?” Gigi shouts over the music so Crystal can hear. But Crystal barey registers her, being far too much worried in trying to re-apply her lipstick — her phone serving as a mirror and the flashlight making her squint.

They’ve been in drag for _hours_ now, and everything hurts, aches and itches. Crystal’s sparkly red lips are now a shadow of what they were at the beginning of the night, and if Crystal insistes on re-applying some of her lipstick, it’ll end up being more of a mess, for she can’t get her hands to draw a straight line.

Gigi’s lost her hat somewhere, the last she remembers is that Heidi took it to fool around and take pics with it. She doesn’t mind; it was heavy, anyway, and if Heidi lost it she can use that to ask her for a favour later on, once the tour begins and their lives turn into a complete and utter chaos.

“Ta-da!” Crystal exclaims satisfied, turning to see Gigi. Her red lipstick is smudged around the edges, with half of the glitter gone and she’s pretty sure she got some in her teeth too. “What were you sayin’?” She asks, pulling down the neck of her dress and stuffing the lipstick there. Gigi giggles; she swears she’s seen Crystal put from bills to her phone there, and she’s not sure why, if her coat has large pockets, but whenever she does it she can briefly see that stupid One Direction tattoo, so it’s not that she’s complaining. 

“Want another round?” Gigi repeats, coming closer to Crystal can hear her better. Crystal blinks owlishly, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her brows before speaking.

“Wait a second…” She says, standing up from her seat and trying to walk. It takes her about two steps before she almost trips with her own feet, even while she’s grabbing the table for some stability. Crystal sits back down as Gigi laughs loudly. “No,” Crystal replies, with that high pitched tone she always uses when she’s embarrassed.

Gigi complains with a whine, sounding far too childish, and if they were a little sober Crystal would make a joke about this, but Crystal seems one shot away of being drunk out of her mind and therefore she’s unable to form any coherent thought. She just giggles at whatever Gigi says or does, before jamming to the music blasting through the place — a remix of Circus by Britney Spears, currently, and she tries to do the whip movement when the lyric comes on. 

“Careful, Britney, you’re gonna get dizzy,” Gigi advices, a giggle escapes her as Crystal does weird moves to the beat of the song. 

Crystal pulls her tongue out at her, scooting herself closer in the couch of the booth so now she’s in Gigi’s personal space and dancing all over her. Gigi laughs loudly, throwing her head back against the headboard of the couch as Crystal pokes at her ribs as she sings off-tune.

“I make it _hooot_ , when I put on a _ssshowwww_ ,” Crystal drunkenly slurs, singing right in Gigi’s ear, pressing her lips ever so slightly. It sends chills down Gigi’s spine, making her stomach twitch, and she doesn’t even mind the fact Crystal has probably left her lipstick smeared in her ear and wig. She’s left her lipstick in far worse places before.

They’ve been fooling around for quite some time now, running from Missouri to California and everywhere in between. The whole ‘dating a drag queen that lives in the opposite side of the country’ it’s hectic in every possible way, not only because the show will air in a few weeks and whatever privacy they have will fly right out the window — not that they have any privacy now, if they were to be honest.

Crystal’s lips linger on her cheek, mumbling the words of the songs, her breath is hot against her skin and if they weren’t in a public event, with lots of cameras everywhere, filming every move they make, Gigi would’ve grabbed her by her wig and pulled her into a kiss long ago.

“Wanna go for a cigarette?” Gigi blurts out at the same time the song transitions from Circus to Womanizer.

“But you don’t— oh!” She catches on when Gigi stares at her lips and bites her own bottom lip, winking. A dumb, toothy smile spreads across her face as Crystal nods.

They lace their hands together and navigate through the crowd, elbowing people to get to outside, running into their season sisters every so often. Nicky is already drunk, giving Jackie a sloppy lap dance and Jackie exudes gay panic, while Jaida just doubles with laughter and Jan —seeming to be the only sober one— films the entire ordeal. Gigi lets a sigh of relief when they don’t notice them leaving together.

There is, however, a tinge of worry at the back of her mind that someone has noticed them, but she doesn’t pay it much attention, since she’s trying to help Crystal walk without falling in the process.

The cold night air hits them and Gigi suddenly feels a bit more woken up. Crystal sighs heavily and fetches for something in her coat, smiling happily when she pulls out a package of cigarettes, and leans against the wall.

Gigi just stares at her as she tries to light up the cigarette, closely watching the tube when it doesn’t light up at the fifth attempt. She grumbles, throwing it away with a childish whine.

“Got a light?” Crystal asks, the cigarette dangles from her lips and Gigi tries to search for Widow’s lighter in her pockets.

(Widow didn’t lend her lighter, she just forgot to ask back for it long ago, and now Gigi is stuck with a lighter she only uses to light up Crystal’s cigarettes.)

There’s a flame and Crystal brings her face closer to it, firmly holding the cigarette between her lips. Gigi would normally scold her for it, but right now the action doesn’t even phase her. 

Crystal takes a drag and blows the smoke right into Gigi’s face. Gigi is embarrassed to say she finds it hot.

“You’re an angel, Geeg, you knew that?” Crystal says, winking at her. “C’mere.” She pats the air next to her and Gigi settles beside her, watching Crystal as she smokes.

There’s something about Crystal that makes her endearing to watch, even if she’s not doing anything. But it’s Gigi who we’re talking about; Gigi, who’s beyond head over heels with Crystal. It’s funny, when she thinks about it, this all started because Crystal was so unapologetically weird during their time on Drag Race, and Gigi felt more and more drawn to her until she was so into Crystal she found it hard to breathe.

And then Crystal reciprocated her feelings, after God knows how many shared fruit snacks, hints thrown her way and subtle flirting, and Gigi forgot how to breathe altogether.

“You think too loud,” Crystal suddenly says, and Gigi blinks repeatedly.

“What you mean?” 

Crystal gives her a shit eating grin before answering.

“You think that I’m so _coooool_ , and awesome and _cuuuute_ , and how you wanna wife me _upppp_ ,” Crystal babbles, holding her cigarette in her hand as she leans closer to Gigi again, hitting her with the smell of nicotine and tequila. 

She brushes her lips against Gigi’s, being the tease she is, and then Gigi groans, grabbing her by her wig and closing the distance between them.

Their lips move lazily, tasting every second that the kiss lasts, taking all the time in the world. The kiss is tender and soft, making Gig feel butterflies in her stomach — it doesn’t matter how many times she kisses Crystal, it still makes her melt and feel as if she’s sixteen and kissing a boy for the first time.

Crystal breaks the kiss after some moments and goes back to smoking, placing an arm around Gigi’s waist. Gigi lets her head fall in Crystal’s shoulder, looking at the oddly empty streets when something catches her attention.

There’s one of those chapels in which people get married as if it’s no big deal, and a group of people await in front one of those, with their cameras ready as they snicker between each other. A couple comes out from behind the doors, and there’s screeching and laughter as many flashes point their way and there’s rice thrown.

Gigi imagines for a moment that’s her and Crystal. How funny would it be if they actually got married? Gigi’s always wanted a big wedding, because if she’s leaving the market, she may as well go with a bang. But a small, private wedding doesn’t sound half as bad — she imagines herself in full drag, cinched and painted, anxiously waiting to say “I do.”

She looks at Crystal, trying to imagine how would it be if they got married. She doesn’t think much of the actual cohabiting, that doesn’t even cross her mind; instead, she wonders what would Crystal wear, and if she’d cry once the moment of saying their vows arrives.

An idea crosses her mind, and at that moment it seems innocent enough, but later on she’ll find out it may have not been that good.

“D’you wanna get married?” Gigi blurts out before she can think it twice. No, scratch that. She’s not thinking at all. 

Crystal doesn’t even flinch or look surprised by the question; she just stares at Gigi for a long second, blowing the smoke in her face again.

“Sure, why not?” She replies, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stomping on it.

And that’s all that Gigi needs to grab her hand and make their way to the other side of the street, not really thinking before they’re at the reception of a tiny pink chapel, filling out their information, scrambling to find their IDs —luckily, Gigi always has it on thanks to her baby face, and Crystal always has it on her phone case— and the seventy dollars fee. Gigi says something along the lines of, “ _That’s what I get in tips after doing three shows in one night_.”

What happens next is a blur of a man talking and reciting some boring laws, making them sign some papers and asking if they have rings. Before she notices, Crystal is pulling off one of her own rings and offering it to Gigi, and Gigi whines pathetically because she doesn’t have a ring for her. She pays five extra dollars to buy a cheap ring the chapel offers in emergency cases and tells Crystal she owes her.

They get told “ _You can kiss, uh, the bride_ ,” in a very doubtful tone, and suddenly nude beige and sparkly red clash against each other. Much to Gigi’s surprise, Crystal doesn’t cry at all through the whole thing.

When they come back to the party, holding hands and with their lipsticks smudged, the other queens get a little suspicious about it. When asked about what were they doing, Crystal just replies nonchalantly:

“We got married.”

A decent amount of the cast don’t believe her, because she’s drunk and there’s no way in hell it’s true, they say. But others like Nicky, Jaida and Jackie fully do, wasting no time in scolding them for doing such a stupid thing, but they barely pay attention.

It hasn’t fully sunk in the reality of what they just did, but that’s a problem for their sober selves. Right now, they just make their way into the bathrooms, lock in a stall and kiss lazily until their lipsticks are beyond any touch ups.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @chachkisalpaca xo


End file.
